Americana Psycho
by Ififall
Summary: Nick Diaz/Chael Sonnen Fanfiction. MMA Superstar Chael Sonnen screws up. Nick is so consumed with hate, that it takes years for The Diaz Brothers to set up a suitable Revenge.


A/N: Based on the film "The Page Turner" Strong Language. Adult scenes. I don't why I haven't put Machida in any stories before. He's definitely a UFC hottie. But I will put Machida in future UFC Stories. It's just a matter of pairing him with the right fighter/s.

* * *

7Th Dan means one of the top levels in Karate.

* * *

Nick Diaz told himself this was the most important fight of his life. He'd entered himself into the Pride FC Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Tournament. He was determined to win. Nothing was going to stop him. He was determined to do this for his parents, and his Little Brother Nate. He wanted to give them a Better life. The only way he could do that was with money. He'd studied his competitors on the internet. He'd beaten most of the Americans and now he was facing his second Brazilian.

Nick Diaz's first Brazilian fighter was called Braulio Estima. He was huge Teenager and well built, with a lot of hype behind him. Nick noticed that most of time, he pulled guard. Estima, was the type of guy that used power rather than technique. Nick was able to get Estima gassed out early. Then he attacked and dominated him for the last two rounds.

* * *

Diaz's main competition was another Brazilian kid called Lyoto Machida. He was Three years older than Nick, but Nick was confident. Machida was a living Breathing "Karate kid" Before Lyoto Machida became "The Dragon" he was a Shotokan Karate student trying to follow in his Father's footsteps. His Father Yoshizo Machida was a 7th Dan in Karate, so he decided to take up Karate as a hobby to see how far he could get.

Along with Karate, Lyoto trained in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. By the time he'd gotten his black belt in Karate he turned his attention to getting a Black belt in Brazilian jiu-Jitsu as well. But it was hard. Lyoto was training still training in Karate, Sumo and MMA which including boxing training as well. Then with help from his Dad, he and his Brothers would enter themselves in MMA Tournaments.

* * *

Nick saw Machida fight online and knew he could beat this kid. It didn't matter that he was on Lyoto's home grounds. From what he was hearing this was the first time Lyoto had set foot in Japan as well. But that didn't stop Machida Karate fans from having all their banners and pictures up.

Machida VS Diaz was the main event. As the match grew closer, Nick told himself not to get nervous. Under an hour later, Nick was getting ready and the announcers was getting the crowd excited.

* * *

"Ladies and gents. Here is your main event. Japan's very own Machida VS All American fighting Machine Nick Diaz. Your judges tonight, are Black belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Damian Maia. Black Belt in Judo, Karo Parisyan and Wrestling "Bad-ass..Mr Chael Sonnen" The announcer said. It was weird. Nick had heard about Chael Sonnen. He didn't think Sonnen knew anything about Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu.

But Nick nodded to all the Judges when he came out. Lyoto Machida did the same. He had way more cheers than Nick, but Nick ignored it. Lyoto was the older of the two, but he was pretty much the same build. As they started rolling on the mats Nick was finding Lyoto easy to control. In this Brazilian Ju-Jitsu match, Nick didn't have to submit Machida, as long as he took the lead and punished him, he could win it.

* * *

Nick was trying to pull Machida away so that he could move from half to full guard. The Referee was on the other side and Chael thought he saw saw Nick tug at Machida's GI uniform twice.

"Foul! That's a foul!" Chael shouted.

"Karo I didn't see a foul. Did you?" Damian Maia asked. But what Maia saw or thought didn't matter. Karo opened his mouth, but he couldn't get a word in.

"Diaz you suck! Ref, stand them up!" Chael said.

* * *

The Referee stopped the fight and ordered both Teenagers to get back up. Pissed off, Nick got up off of Machida. They both went to their own sides of the mat. Then the Referee asked them if they were both ready to compete. Both Diaz and Machida nodded.

"Okay then boys….fight!" The Ref said. From then on Machida threw Diaz around like hungry dog toying around with a pork chop. Nick couldn't understand it. Tugging on the GI uniform wasn't a foul, as long as it was above the waist.

* * *

What the fuck had Chael Sonnen done to Nick Diaz's fight?

Machida wasn't able to get a submission, but the physical control got Machida the win over Diaz.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. The Judges score-cards show your winner of the Pride FC Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Tournament. Winner of the scholarship and Prize money is…..Hometown Karate King…..Lyoto "The Dragon" Machida!" The Announcer said.

* * *

Lyoto got his hand raised. Diaz shook Machida's hand then walked out to boos. Diaz didn't see Machida again until he came back from a night out with his Training camp and his sponsors.

"Get the fuck off of my bed" Nick said.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry…..about the boos" Machida said. Nick was a little surprised at how good Lyoto's English was. He hadn't heard Lyoto speak much. Nick figured that it was because Machida was shy.

* * *

That happened with most foreign competitors. They got uncomfortable speaking English, so they paid an interpreter to hang around with them at every Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Tournament. Nick could have sworn he saw Machida with one, but it turned out he didn't need him.

"Why do you look so shocked?" Machida asked.

"Your English…it's good" Nick said.

* * *

"So Diaz, you thought I was stupid. That I was so dumb that I couldn't learn English?" Machida asked.

"Nah….I thought you had a umm…translate guy" Nick said.

"That was for my Father mostly. I can speak a lot of Languages" Machida said. The Karate Kid wasn't lying. His Father Yoshizo, was Japanese and his mother was Mother was mixed race. Machida could speak Japanese, Portuguese, Italian and Mandarin and a little English.

* * *

He learnt English later, because Machida wanted the UFC to give him a chance. It would be easier for everyone if he could hold a regular conversation in English.

Knowing that Nick was alarmed and pissed off about losing Machida tried to comfort him.

"Diaz do you want to sit down?" Machida asked patting the bed. Nick stood still before walking to the edge of his bed and sitting down.

* * *

"I don't think…it was a "Foul" I think Mr Sonnen got it wrong" Machida said. "I don't think you suck either" He said.

"Thanks…I know you didn't have to come here to say this shit" Nick said.

"I mean it. I should go, leave you to it" Machida said.

* * *

"Machida…Lyoto…..I mean….you can just….hang if you wan..." Nick couldn't finish the sentence as Machida pushed himself into Nick's space and kissed him on the mouth. Nick responded back.

Machida pulled away and locked the door. He dimmed the lights and took his T-shirt off. Nick kept his T-shirt on. But it didn't stop Machida from lifting Nick's shirt up. He twisted Nick's nipples and kissed Nick on the mouth as Diaz moaned.

* * *

Machida unbuttoned Nick's trousers before sliding his hands inside his pants. It was weird. Machida knew what he was doing and Diaz was getting into it, rubbing himself against Machida's hand. But Machida started going faster.

He put his index and middle finger in Diaz's mouth. Diaz licked them a few times. Machida then took his fingers out of Diaz's mouth and pants and got off the bed.

"Umm…..where you going?" Nick asked.

* * *

"Home it's nearly Ten" Machida said.

"Ten fucking O' clock? You've got Ten curfew? What the fuck?" Nick asked.

"I know, late isn't it" Machida said. Nick was about to argue the opposite, when Machida gave him a piece of information.

* * *

"You know what I heard Diaz? I heard that Chael Sonnen was replacing BJ Penn tonight" Machida said.

"Wait, so you're telling me that Chael fucked up. He fucked my fight up, and he wasn't supposed to fucking be there?" Nick asked. Machida nodded. He left. Nick was too angry to finish himself off.

* * *

Chael Sonnen had to pay for the stuff he'd said. The shit he pulled. But Nick Diaz was a unknown Jiu-Jitsu kid. He'd never get close to the "Legendary" Chael Sonnen again.

He had to think fast.

He had to find a way to see Chael Sonnen VIP Style, before Chael left Japan.


End file.
